(MarkBam) Mission Completed
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: BamBam si bocah troublemaker. Bagaimanakah Mark Tuan menghadapinya? A MarkBam Fic. WARNING : IT'S BLOWJOB S*X! DO NOT EVER READ IF U DON'T LIKE! KEY!


**FF MARKBAM/YAOI/ Mission Completed**

**Title: Mission Completed**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: M *Warning: The story turn out so, so dirty. It's sex anyway. Sex is dirty, na mean?! Even if only just a blowjob.***

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot **

**Main Cast:**

**Mark Yi-En Tuan**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka Kunie aka BamBam**

**Disclaimer: MarkBam is JYP Ent GOT7 Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! BLOWJOB! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~*bow* Bagi yg ga suka smut, JANGAN DIBACA! I Already Warn U.

**Summary: **BamBam si bocah troublemaker. Bagaimanakah Mark Tuan menghadapinya?

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**Mission Completed**

**Mark POV**

Untuk anak seumurnya, 17 tahun, rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika tiada hari yang ia lewati tanpa membuat masalah walau barang secuil pun. Aku heran sendiri melihat ekspresinya yang seolah 'puas' saat orang lain frustasi karena ulahnya. Maksudku, bagian mananya yang menyenangkan dari membuat masalah?!

"Mark Hyung, aku tahu kalau aku ini sangatlah tampan sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melepaskan mata dariku..., tapi please, Hyung, siapapun yang melihatmu saat ini, pastilah akan mengira kalau kau itu jatuh cinta padaku! Kkkk~"

Dasar, Bocah Tengik!

Kutoyor kepalanya agar dia menyadari betapa konyolnya ocehan-tak-mutunya itu. "Diam kau, Bocah! Ingat, tadi itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Kau buat masalah lagi, aku tidak akan perduli meskipun kau dijebloskan ke penjara!"

Kulihat bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna pink mencebik, cemberut karena omelan sadisku. Ah, benar-benar bocah tengik ini! Dia berasal dari Thailand. Nama asli Kunpimook Bhuwakul dengan panggilan akrab BamBam. Ukh, nama asli dan panggilan akrabnya sama anehnya dengan kelakuannya. Seratus untuk dunia yang sudah semakin menggila.

Dan mengenai kenapa-aku-mau terlibat dengan si bocah bermasalah ini? _It's all because my 'pa and 'ma fault!_ Mereka seenaknya menitipkan putera dari teman mereka di LA ini padaku. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, _but come on, Man!_ Anak mana yang berani menolak bila orangtuanya mengancam dengan kata-kata tidak berperasaan seperti 'dicoret dari daftar pewaris'?! _NO!_ Aku adalah putera tunggal, dan akan kupastikan semua harta—yang memang hak-ku—itu jatuh ke tanganku.

"Eh, Bocah, ayo kita pulang! Besok kau masih harus sekolah, 'kan?!" titahku seraya menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari _club_ yang super bising ini.

Huft... aneh, kenapa bocah seperti BamBam bisa memasuki _club_?! Tapi memang pada dasarnya bocah itu cerdas. Dia selalu berhasil mengelabui orang-orang dengan mudah; berlagak dewasa, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri jika tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata itu selalu membantu akal liciknya dalam menipu.

Singkat kata, BamBam adalah setan kecil.

Biang dari semua masalah di muka bumi, menurut Mark.

~~~~~~~~~\(=^w^=)(=-0-=)/~~~~~~~~

"Hyung~ besok aku tidak sekolah, ya~?"

_Grrr..._ ini sudah kali-ke-tiga bocah ini membangunkanku dengan rengekan tidak-mau-sekolahnya. Meyebalkan. Haruskah aku pindah ke apartemen dengan 2 kamar supaya bocah berisik ini tidak lagi merengek di sebelahku?!

"Hyuuuuunngg~~"

Sekarang kedua tangannya juga ikut ber-ulah mengguncang bahuku...

_FOR A GOD SAKE!_

"YAK, KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL! TIDUR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUTENDANG KAU KELUAR KAMAR!" teriakku meradang sembari bangkit duduk dengan tangan terkepal erat saking kesalnya.

Kulihat mata BamBam melebar, sementara posisinya yang agak menengok ke arahku mematung. Kaget, eoh? Tapi...

_O my..._ saking semangatnya bangkit duduk, aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang jarak wajahku dan BamBam begitu dekat!

1 cm.

Bergerak sedikit saja, dapat dipastikan ujung hidung kami akan bersentuhan.

_Deg,_

_ Deg,_

_ Deg!_

Baru kusadari betapa jernihnya mata BamBam. Selama ini tidak pernah kuperhatikan rupa bocah ini. Yang ada, aku selalu berpaling karena merasa jengkel duluan melihat sosoknya.

_Err,_ apakah aneh jika sekarang aku menyesali sikapku itu?

_God..._ lihatlah betapa cantiknya wajah di hadapanku ini! Kulit cokelatnya yang diciumi matahari dengan sempurna... bibir pink yang begitu penuh... ah~ rasanya waktu yang telah kulalui belakangan ini menjadi sia-sia karena tidak kunjung menyadari bahwa malaikat secantik BamBam tinggal se-atap denganku.

"Hyung, sudah kubilang, 'kan, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu?! Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta, lho~"

Godaannya menyadarkanku. Dalam sekejap bayangan 'malaikat' tercoret, hancur berganti **'devil'**. Yah, aku mungkin sudah gila menganggap bocah tengik ini malaikat. Hei! Dia itu setan kecil, Mark Yi-En Tuan! _Open your eyes, Dude!_

Aku hendak membalas godaannya saat kulihat BamBam secara tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi jahilnya menjadi... serius? Wow.

"Hyung..." panggilnya yang entah mengapa terdengar... sendu? Dan, apa-apaan itu tatapannya yang sayu?

"N-ne...?" Oke, kenapa aku jadi gugup, eoh? Frack-.-

"_Hyung~ let's... uri... duri... __**makin' love~**_"

Siiiiiinnnnnggg...

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! _

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Baru saja BamBam...

MENGAJAKKU BERCINTA?!

_Damn._

Apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang bocah ini pikirkan?!

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Dan sialnya, aku gugup; jantung berdebar luar biasa disertai rasa hangat menjalar di kedua pipi.

"Ku-kun... ie... a-apa yang... k—"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dia tertawa seperti maniak.

"HAHAHA, Li – hahaha, lihat wajahmu, Hyung! Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda tapi kau... hahaha, _YOUR FACE IS SO FUCKIN' RED!_ HAHAHAHA~"

Nyuuut...

Urat bersimpang empat berkedut di pelipisku. _I KNEW IT! HOW DARE THIS LITTLE BRAT PLAYIN' WITH ME!_

BRUGH!

Marbel cokelat yang besar itu sekarang terbelalak dan menatapku shock. "M-Mark... Hyung, ap-ap... pa yang..."

"Dua hari lagi kau 18, 'kan?" tanyaku mengabaikan ketidak-nyamanannya yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku.

Yah, aku menindih BamBam dengan tubuhku. Pergelangan tangannya yang kurus kuamankan disisi kepala. Wajah kami sangatlah dekat. Entah apa yang merasukiku karena detik itu juga, aku menginginkan BamBam.

_Desperately wanna claim him as mine._

Deg~

**MINE.**

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku 18, Mark Hyung~~?"

Eh?

Kenapa intonasi gugup BamBam berubah percaya diri seperti ini, eoh? Dan... ada sesuatu dari caranya menyebut namaku; dia terdengar... merayu? Lalu seringai penuh isyarat dan arti itu...

Ugh~

_FUCK ALL THE RATIONALITY_.

Tanpa berpikir kuraup bibir pink cerah BamBam. Aku tidak menunggu waktu dan langsung menelusupkan lidah di antaranya; menyusuri kehangatan basah yang langsung menyengat seluruh saraf di tubuhku dengan percikan api.

Panas...

Sangat panas.

Oh, apakah AC di kamar mati?

"Mmmhhhhhh..." BamBam mendesah lirih saat lidahku membelai lidahnya. Kurasakan tubuhnya menggelinjang dibawahku. Perlahan... secara perlahan kedua kaki BamBam mulai terbuka di antara tubuhku, membuat bagian pribadi kami bergesekan...

Plop!

"Anghhhh~!"

"Ahhhhh..."

Kami mendesah keras. Seolah mengikuti simfoni tersendiri karena saling melengkungkan punggung dan melemparkan kepala ke belakang penuh ekstasi; membuat selangkangan kami semakin bergencetan intim.

Masih terlena, kutatap wajah bersemu di bawahku. BamBam terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda dengan mata sayunya yang balas menatapku. Polos, dan dipenuhi hasrat...

Kembali kudekatkan wajah, kali ini menyeringai penuh kemenangan; merasa begitu dominan melihatnya tidak berdaya dan bergetar di bawah kuasaku. "Karena kau sudah hampir 18 tahun... kurasa sudah waktunya aku menghukummu dengan cara yang lebih **'dewasa'**, bukan~?"

Cup~

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kembali kuraih bibir pink yang telah memerah dan membengkak itu.

_Open mouth kisses~_

BamBam menyambut lumatan demi lumatan yang kuberikan dengan lebih, dan lebih agresif lagi. Pinggulnya bergerak dan menggesekkan selangkangan kami, begitu depresi akan sebuah friksi.

Hei, ini seharusnya 'hukuman', bukan?

Kucengkeram pinggul tersebut kuat, menghentikan segala gesekan yang membuat BamBam merengek frustasi; entah karena kehilangan friksi, atau karena cengkeraman tanganku yang begitu kuat hingga membuatnya kesakitan. Oh, aku tidak akan kaget bila esoknya menemukan jejak tanganku di pinggul mulus ini.

Mulus...

Sangat lembut...

Tunggu,

Kulepaskan bibir BamBam kasar hanya untuk menarik tubuhku menjauh dan melihat ke bawah sana.

_Damn._

Benar dugaanku.

_Under the blanket..._

_BamBam, The Little Brat..._

_Didn't use any pants! He's totally naked down there!_ "Kunie, kenapa kau..." gumamku sembari menatap wajah remaja itu bingung. Tapi... lagi-lagi seringai penuh arti tersebut muncul menghiasi wajah... ehem, cantiknya.

"Kkkk~ wae, Marky Hyung~~? Kau tidak suka? Atau kau berubah pikiran~? Ah~ sayang sekali, kalau begitu." BamBam mulai menyentak selimut dari tubuhnya dan bergerak turun dari ranjang. _Fuckin' brat._ Apa dia mengira aku akan tertipu aktingnya itu? Dia jelas tidak, benar-benar berniat menyudahi 'ini'—setidaknya BamBam Kecil di bawah sana memberitahuku kebenarannya. Little BamBam berdiri tegak.

Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat bagian pribadi BamBam. _Well, not bad..._ Ukh, oke, oke! _His private part is ABSOLUTELY-FUCKIN'-PERFECT, 'kay?! It just slightly pale-pink, not too small, and not big either. God... He even has that plump-fluffy-perfect ass!_

BRUGH!

Dalam sekejap mata, BamBam yang sudah sampai di ujung ranjang kembali berada di bawahku. Begitulah seharusnya, di sanalah seharusnya makhluk cantik itu berada.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kunie. _Could you stop acting brat? Your 'little friend' absolutely seeking for attention~_" bisikku menggeram ke telinga kiri BamBam yang dihiasi tindik dan memberi jilatan sekilas pada aksesori piercing tersebut.

"_Anghh~ Acting brat? What do you say, Hyunghhh~? Kunie's as innocent as baby~ Don't you think so~?_"

_That English serenade..._

Tsk! BamBam terlalu pintar memainkan bahasa asing itu dengan suara kanak-kanaknya! _It's should be illegal._

Gemas, kutarik dagunya ke arahku dan mempertemukan bibir kami untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya lumatan kecil tanpa tekanan kasar seperti sebelumnya, namun... lain cerita dengan tangan kiriku yang meremas Little Kunie di bawah sana keras, membuat sang pemilik tersentak, menarik nafas kaget.

"Hmph! Oh~ Hyuuuuungghhhh~~" BamBam mendesah dan mengerang di permukaan bibirku. Aku tidak memberinya waktu untuk menarik nafas baru karena langsung menelusupkan lidah ke dalam gua hangatnya dan menginvasi setiap permukaan, tulang, langit-langit, hingga akhirnya... organ perasaku bertemu dengan daging lembut, hangat, dan basah yang menyambut belaianku antusias.

Oh...

Kenapa niatku untuk 'menghukum'nya buyar? Aku malah... ingin menyentuh kulit tanning cantik BamBam dengan segala kelembutan yang bisa kusuguhkan.

Aku ingin... memberikan BamBam pengalaman manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya.

_Deg~_

Apakah ini normal?

Bukankah baru beberapa menit lalu kepalaku berpikir kalau BamBam adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia? Lalu sekarang...

Plop!

"Kunie? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sini!" kataku linglung dengan bodohnya memegangi dada kiri; dimana pusat kehidupanku berdebar layaknya kuda pacu. Ah, ini aneh!

BamBam hanya melihatku di atasnya dengan pandangan seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tidak beberapa lama, telapak tangan lebar berjemari panjang yang tidak pernah kusangka begitu ahli memainkan _tuts_ piano itu, menapak di atas tanganku yang memegangi dada. "Geure? Di sinikah?" tanya-nya berbisik lembut dan... untuk pertama kalinya sedari tadi, wajah cantik tersebut tersenyum manis dan tulus ke arahku.

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

_Is there something happening? My heart thumping too hard for my comfort._

Kuda di dadaku berlari semakin kencang, seolah ingin menembus ujung jalan tiada berbatas...

"N-ne! Jantungku berdebar kencang, Kunie! A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sekali lagi makhluk cantik di bawahku tersenyum manis. Aku bersumpah, lututku yang memerangkap pinggul kurusnya mulai melemah. "_I don't know. Don't ask,_" BamBam menarik kerah piyama yang kukenakan dan mempertemukan bibir kami dalam lumatan sekejap lalu melepasnya dengan suara nyaring. "_Just __**touch me**__, Mark~_" lirihnya merdu sembari menatap manik mataku dalam.

Deg~

Kurasa... waktu berhenti.

"_Okay. No ask. Just touch..._" setujuku pada akhirnya.

Kami kembali berpagutan, melumat bibir masing-masing seolah memuaskan dahaga dari dehidrasi berkepanjangan.

"Enghhhh~"

Entah berapa lama hal itu kami lakukan, yang jelas kudapati telapak tangan lembut BamBam mendorong dadaku pelan.

"Hosh... hosh... hhh..."

BamBam sesak nafas; _desperately to fill his lungs._

_Awhh... so cute~_

_ And hot~_

Membiarkan makhluk cantik di bawahku menarik nafas, bibirku mulai mengecupi leher jenjang yang ter-_ekspose_ dikarenakan si pemilik mendongak. Kususuri setiap tulang yang menonjol, menghisapinya kuat dan meninggalkan jejak basah bersemu merah.

"Hyuuungghhhh..."

BamBam mulai mendapatkan nafasnya kembali dan mendesah keras, merespon sentuhanku dengan kedua tangan mulai bergerak; melepas satu-persatu kancing piyamaku yang telah kusut.

Begitu semua kancing terlepas, BamBam, bukannya membebaskan tubuhku dari piyama, dia malah... menyusuri _abs_ di perutku dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut. Dan aku bersumpah, mendengar dengungan penuh kepuasan dari dasar tenggorokan yang tengah kuhisapi ini.

_My Goodness..._

_Well, well, well... _

Jadi... BamBam menyukai _abs_-ku, eoh~?

"_You like it, don't you~?_"

"_Nghhh... always~_"

Terkekeh pelan, kubiarkan BamBam dengan 'kegiatan'nya sementara tanganku juga ikut melepas kancing piyama kebesaran berpola kelinci di tubuhnya. Ukh, lihatlah betapa _childish_-nya seorang Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Remaja seperti apa yang masih memakai piyama Bugs Bunny seperti ini!? Harus kuakui, BamBam terlihat sangat menggemaskan, terkesan polos saat mengenakannya. Yah, meskipun _'pantless'_ langsung menghancurkan _image_ polos itu, sih...

3,

2,

1...

Tidak ada lagi tautan kancing. Hanya...

**O. My. GOD!**

... AKU DAPAT MELIHAT SELURUH BAGIAN DARI KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL!

Kulit sedikit tanning yang lembut itu... _pink-shade of red nipples... beautiful ribs... and flat stomach with the slimming waist... GOD! KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL IS SO FREAKIN HOT! BEAUTIFUL!_

Dan makhluk cantik yang seksi ini, selama ini berbaring satu ranjang denganku. SATU RANJANG! SELAMA INI!

UGH.

_Such a waste~_

Tapi...

Sekarang BamBam berada di bawahku, 'kan?!

Bergetar,

Nafas menderu,

Diselimuti keringat tipis...

Dan itu semua karenaku.

Tsk! Aku akan menyingkirkan rasa penyesalan itu sejenak untuk disesali nanti. Kulit lembut BamBam terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Maka dari itu, tanpa membuang waktu bibirku mulai mengecupi perpotongan _collarbone..._ dada... hingga berhenti pada salah satu tonjolan kecil berwarna pink-kemerahan.

"Angh~!" Desahan tinggi ter-_vocal _keluar dari bibir merah makhluk cantik di bawahku.

Hanya sekedar membelai dengan permukaan bibir, namun itu cukup membuat BamBam menggelinjang. Belum lagi desahan lirihnya yang berbondong-bondong keluar, membuatku tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya. Kuraup dan kuhisap keras tonjolan itu ke dalam mulut. Membuat BamBam reflek melengkungkan punggung, nyaris menempelkan seluruh permukaan tubuh bagian depannya padaku.

"AGH! HYUNGHH~!"

Aku tersenyum diantara kuluman, senang mendapati sentuhanku membuatnya berteriak penuh ekstasi seperti ini. _What an alluring voice he made~_

Tangan kiriku kembali menemukan jalan ke selangkangan BamBam. Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah, Little Kunie, _The Cute Little Kunie_, _already leaking pre-cum. How could it be?_

Kulepaskan _nipple_ dalam kuluman dengan suara _'pop'_ nyaring. Kilat jahil dapat kurasakan menguasai mataku saat menatap wajah merah padam BamBam yang dihiasi bulir keringat di bagian dahi dan pelipisnya. "Kkkk~ Kau _sensitive_ di bagian _nipple,_ Kunie~? _Should I make you cum just like this~?_" dendangku padanya seseduktif mungkin sementara tanganku mulai mengurut kasar kesejatiannya yang keras dan hangat di bawah sana. Kusaksikan makhluk cantik di bawahku nafasnya tercekat, semakin membenamkan kepala ke bantal, dan wajah yang mendongak ke atas disertai mata terpejam erat.

"AHH! N-no! Hyuuuuunghhh! AHHHHHHHH...!"

Teriakan yang begitu keras. Kutemukan... jemari kiriku dihiasi cairan lengket berwarna putih.

Hangat...

_BamBam's cum..._

_Omo~ he already cum only with the nipple-sucking and the slightest touch on the dick~? Omo, omo~~_

Tanpa ragu kubawa jemari berhiaskan cairan putih tersebut ke depan mulut, menghisap dua jemari di antaranya. "_Eumhh... sweet~_" desahku puas, merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat BamBam meluber ke dalam mulutku dengan rasa yang menyenangkan; aku tidak bisa memutuskan diantara _vanilla_ dan _mayonaise_ – _a sweet one surely._

Bagus.

Apa otakku sudah tidak waras? Membandingkan cairan BamBam dengan _vla_ makanan? _Really?_

Saking terbuainya merasakan 'BamBam', tidak kusadari jika makhluk cantik di bawahku sudah tidak lagi berbaring di sana. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya. Yang pasti, sekarang wajah cantik itu tepat berada di hadapanku; duduk lucu dengan kaki tertekuk keluar dan telapak tangan menapak datar di ranjang.

"_Marky Hyung... are you having fun by yourself?"_ tanya-nya, suara dikecilkan layaknya bocah, cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut maju, _pouting cutely._ Oh~ mungkin hanya BamBam yang bisa memasang ekspresi menggemaskan meskipun berpura-pura, menurutku.

"Kkkk~ wae? _If you want it, come and get it, Baby~_"

Baru saja tantangan itu lolos dari mulutku, ketika dalam sekejap BamBam mengulurkan lehernya dan meraup bibirku kasar. Dia bahkan tidak mengulur waktu untuk menginvasi area mulutku dengan lidahnya; seolah frustasi merasakan dirinya sendiri di sana.

_Fuck._

_It's hot~_

Sedikit kesulitan tanganku bergerak menyingkirkan piyama dari tubuh kami, namun tangan BamBam menghentikanku saat hanya celana piyama saja yang tertinggal. Dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dariku, dengan ujung lidah terjepit keluar di antara bibir, membuat benang saliva tipis terulur keluar terhubung dengan bibir bawahku.

_Frack~_

_That was too tempting!_

"_Let me taste you, __**Master~**__"_

_Damn!_ Sejak kapan kami mulai ber-_role player_?!

_Master... so, he's my slave, right? _

_Kkkk, not bad~_

"_Okay, do it, __**Slave~**__"_

~~~~~~~~~\(=^w^=)(=-0-=)/~~~~~~~~

**BamBam POV**

_"Okay, do it, __**Slave~**__"_

Oh, tubuhku bergetar saat Mark memberiku perintah dan memanggilku 'slave' menggunakan suara beratnya yang seksi itu. Apakah dia tahu betapa kesulitannya diriku tiap kali mendengarnya berbicara? Aku harus menjaga Little Bamie agar tetap 'aman' meskipun berkedut di bawah sana. Yah, begitulah efek suara berat Mark padaku. Dan sekarang... suara beratnya lebih ditekan lagi; terdengar begitu dalam, berat, menggetarkan, menggoda.

_God..._ siapa diriku yang akan mengabaikan perintah dari Mark Yi-En Tuan?!

Tanpa menunggu, kudorong tubuh atletis itu agar berbaring di ranjang dan menarik celana piyama yang dikenakannya, melepas kain sutera tipis tersebut dengan... mudah?

Wow.

_No underwear, huh?! _Mark Tuan, _you..._

Nafasku langsung tercekat begitu melihat benda di antara selangkangan Mark.

_DAMN! THAT WAS BIG! _

_A very large, white pink-shade, veiny-cock. _

_How could it be? He's Chinese, right? Asian shouldn't be... that big... Oh! Frack that. I wouldn't complained, in fact, my mouth already watering._

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, aku bergerak ke atas kaki Mark, mendudukinya tepat di bagian paha. Kurasakan tatapan tajamnya mengikutiku, seolah penasaran dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. _Well, I think it's time to show~_

Kugenggam kesejatian Mark dengan kedua tangan. Aku harus mengigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan kikikan saat mendengar nafasnya tercekat. Kemudian dengan sengaja kudekatkan wajah pada Little Mark, sementara mataku menatap mata si pemilik sepolos mungkin. Bahkan, Mark sudah meremas kuat sprei di sampingnya, _holding the white sheet for a dear life. Kkkk, how Cute~_

"Ku-Kunie... bisakah ka – AHH!"

Aku hanya mengecup kepala kesejatiannya, namun Mark sudah berteriak penuh ekstasi. Kusapukan lidah ke bibir bawahku untuk merasakan cairan _pre-cum_ yang menempel di sana, dan, harus kuakui, aku menyukai 'rasa' dari Mark Tuan; ia terasa jauh lebih baik dari yang selama ini kubayangkan. Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi.

Dan, memang itulah yang kulakukan.

Lidahku terulur keluar menyapu dengan sangat lambat, namun penuh penghayatan cairan _pre-cum_ di kepala kesejatian dalam genggamanku—_painfully slow, but hungrily._

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~" Desahan yang Mark keluarkan nyaris terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah mencapai klimaks-nya. Dan Little Mark berkedut – tunggu, jangan katakan kalau Mark memang akan segera klimaks?! Hei! Aku bahkan belum merasakan daging keras itu memenuhi ruang mulutku... membuat rahangku pegal... membuatku tercekik begitu bagian ujungnya menghantam belakang tenggorokan... _Oh,_ aku bahkan menginginkan Mark cumming jauh di dasar tenggorokanku!

_Twitch~_

_Damn. _Kesejatianku berkedut hebat hanya karena memikirkannya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, mulutku meraup Little Mark antusias; awalnya hanya bagian kepala, lalu batang... _ugh,_ hanya sepertiga bagian yang bisa kumasukkan meskipun aku sudah berusaha keras merilekskan otot mulutku. _Tsk! He's too big!_

Bagian yang tidak bisa masuk terpaksa hanya kugenggam erat dengan kedua tangan. Menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, aku mulai menaik-turunkan kepala.

"_Nghhh~ d-dont... stophh... fa-hhh-fashhhterhhh..."_

Desahan dari seseorang bersuara berat... oh, aku merasa seperti di surga; surga erotis, tepatnya. Tsk! Mungkin suatu hari aku harus merekam desahan Mark tapi... dapat dipastikan aku akan _horny _setiap waktu dan berakhir di antara kedua tanganku; melakukan _fap._ Ugh, apa yang kupikirkan!? Sejak kapan otakku semesum ini, eoh?!

"Emphh!" Aku seolah dibawa kembali untuk menyadari keadaan yang tengah terjadi saat Mark menyentak pinggul ke atas sekuat tenaga, menyebabkan kepala kesejatiannya menghantam belakang tenggorokanku telak. "Emmmmmphhh~" Aku mendesah panjang, terbuai di antara surga dan neraka begitu air mata menyengat ujung mataku, membuatku terpejam erat.

Mark sepertinya menyadari ketidak-berdayaanku. Tubuh atletisnya kurasakan melakukan pergerakan dan hal berikutnya yang kudapati adalah abdomen bawah bersandar di puncak kepala serta telapak tangan lebar yang meremas pipi bokongku kuat.

Dia tidak lagi berbaring. Itulah yang dapat kusimpulkan.

Kurasakan Mark menekuk tubuh di atasku.

_Eum? _

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Aku mendapatkan jawaban dua detik setelahnya melalui desahan panjang yang sayangnya tidak bisa kukeluarkan dengan mudah dikarenakan kesejatian di dalam mulutku.

Mark... menciumi punggungku dan menghisapinya, menciptakan _kissmarks_ yang pastinya tidak akan bisa kulihat sendiri namun orang lain bisa. _Ugh,_ perasaanku saja atau Mark terkesan posesif?

Tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri, aku kembali menghisapi Little Mark; menaik-turunkan kepalaku dengan kecepatan biasa namun semakin bertambah saat gigi Mark mengigiti kulitku pelan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Entah sejak kapan gigi Mark tidak lagi menandaiku. Namja itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat sementara kedua tangannya, yang sebelumnya meremasi pipi bokongku, telah berpindah memegangi sisi kepalaku.

Aku mendapati diriku tidak lagi berdaya dan hanya membiarkan Mark menaik-turunkan kepalaku di kesejatiannya. Aku hanya mendesah tertahan, merasakan bibirku yang tertarik dan bergeseran dengan daging keras itu, air mata mengalir di pipi, dan kedua tangan yang meremasi tulang pinggul Mark kuat; nyaris membuatnya lecet.

Oh~

_This all of things makes me horny as fuck!_

Saat tenggorokanku berkonstraksi, bergerak menelan Little Mark jauh lebih keras dari apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya, saat itulah kurasakan cairan hangat memenuhi kerongkonganku.

_Mark cumming. Hard. _

Aku bahkan belum sempat menikmati waktu untuk merasakan 'Mark' di tenggorokanku saat namja itu langsung memerangkap sisi wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang lebar dan menarikku dalam pergumulan kasar dari mulut ke mulut.

_We make out, sharing and tasting his fluid together._

Kebutuhan akan oksigen lah yang akhirnya memisahkan kami. Dengan nafas tersengal aku menyembunyikan wajah di leher Mark, memeluknya erat sembari menutup mata damai. Aneh. Kami bahkan belum benar-benar melakukan 'itu', tapi aku sudah kelelahan seperti ini.

Kurasakan lengan kekar Mark memeluk pinggangku erat. Satu tangannya mengusap kepalaku, memainkan surai pirang di sana. Tubuh kami menempel erat, basah oleh keringat tipis hingga membuatnya seolah kami ini adalah satu tubuh; bernafas dengan irama yang sama.

"Hyung," panggilku tanpa merubah posisi kami sedikitpun. Oh, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya kalau perlu; berada dalam pangkuan Mark, kulit bertemu kulit, naked.

"Ne?" Dan tampaknya Mark juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganku.

"Apa kau dapat merasakan debaran keras di dadaku?"

"Emm..." Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana mata Mark tertutup tiapkali ia berpikir. "Ne~ aku dapat merasakannya."

Aku tersenyum, "itulah yang selalu terjadi pada jantungku saat berada di dekatmu, Mark Hyung. Aku sedikit cemas, apakah kau tahu kalau rata-rata dalam hidup manusia jantung mereka berdetak sebanyak 3 milyar kali tanpa henti? Kalau seperti ini terus, aku mungkin akan mati lebih cepat karena berada di dekatmu membuat jantungku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Berdetak lebih dari 120 kali per-menit bukanlah main-main, Mark Hyung."

Siiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg...

Hening.

Apakah penjelasan panjang-lebarku terlalu rumit bagi Mark untuk dimengerti olehnya?

"Kunie, maksudmu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Marky Hyung. Karena itulah jantungku berdebar seperti ini."

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Dapat kurasakan jantung Mark berdebar kencang, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Apakah ini berarti... dia juga...

Rasa penasaran membuatku menarik tubuh dan menatap wajah tampan Mark.

Dia...

_What the..._

... bersemu?

Apa artinya?

Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Mark malah menarik rahangku ke arahnya dan menciumi bibirku ganas, membuatku kesusahan membalas lumatannya.

Nyaris 2 menit berlalu, Mark akhirnya melepas pergumulan kami namun tidak dengan telapak tangannya yang menangkup pipiku lembut. "Papaku bilang, kita dulu akrab waktu kecil."

Oh. Kami memang akrab. Sayang, Mark melupakannya sama sekali setelah bepindah-pindah dari LA, China, lalu ke Korea. Aku bahkan baru bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya saat orang tua Mark akhirnya berkunjung ke rumah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal lagi di rumah lama mereka, di LA.

"_He thinks that I'm in love with you. He always been so persistent told me 'bout that. I'm sorry, I couldn't remember our childhood together."_

Aku menapakkan telapak tangan tepat pada jantung Mark berada. _"So... are you... in love? With me?" _Aku menambahkan dua kata terakhir dengan ragu. Takut kalau...

DEG!

Sentakan keras di bagian dada yang kutapaki seolah menjawab, namun Mark tampaknya memiliki cara yang jauh lebih manis untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, mengecup kening, puncak hidung, dan kemudian bibirku—sedikit lebih lama di bagian terakhir, tentu saja.

"_You have no idea~"_ bisik Mark lembut diantara bibirku dan kembali melumatnya. Tangannya melepaskan pipiku hanya untuk menempatkannya di 'pipi' yang lain.

Aku sesegera mungkin mengalungkan kaki ke pinggang langsing namun atletis Mark begitu kurasakan dia membawa tubuhku untuk berbaring di ranjang. Jemarinya mulai membelai otot cincin berkerut di bawah...

Dan aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu!"

"_What's wrong, Kunie?"_

Aku sedikit mendorong tubuh Mark dari atasku ke samping, "sebentar," ucapku sambil lalu, merangkak menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang untuk meraih smartphone milikku di sana dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Sepuluh detik setelahnya smartphone dalam genggamanku bergetar.

Aku sedang tersenyum gaje menatapi layar smartphone saat dua lengan kokoh milik Mark memeluk pinggangku erat dari belakang. "_Yah! Are_ _you ditching me over the phone?!_" rengutnya sembari memberikan _butterfly kisses_ pada tengkukku. _"What are you looking anyway?"_

Sesegera mungkin kuletakkan kembali smartphone ke meja dan berbalik dalam pelukan Mark. Tersenyum, penuh arti.

"_Kkkk~ Nothing, Mark. Nothing~"_

Kami kembali berpagutan, berciuman, saling membelai, dan... melanjutkan ke **'tahap'** yang sebenarnya.

~~~~~~~~~\(=^w^=)(=-0-=)/~~~~~~~~

**OMAKE**

To : Raymond Ma Pa In-Law^3^

Subject : Mission Completed

—_Tuan Pa... how many __**grandchilds**__ do you wanna us to give You and Ma?=^w^=_ —

#Send.

#New message

#To : Kunie My Dearest Son-In-Law(=^3^=)

Subject : YEEEEEEYYYYY! FINALLY!^0^

—_OMG! GIVE US AS MUCH AS YOU CAN, CUTIE~!*0*_—

#Send.

**FIN**

NB: HIDUP MARKBAM!\(=^0^=)/


End file.
